


Grim Grinning Ghosts

by JCRGirl



Series: Joey Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl
Summary: Joey's first Halloween. Dean's excited, Sam's resistant and Joey is a pumpkin.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Joey Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Grim Grinning Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> **REPOST FROM LJ**  
> The Joey Verse is a sequel verse to Just Breathe. It is VERY beneficial to read that verse first. Someone brought it to my attention recently that I never imported this verse, so here you go.

“Dean, for the last time, no.” Sam put a pan of lasagna on the table, sidestepping Dean to get the basket of bread off the kitchen counter.

“Sam, come on. Jenni took the time to make him a costume. It would be rude if he didn’t wear it.”

“ _Dean_ , no. You know how I feel about Halloween.” Placing the basket next to Dean’s plate, Sam went to Joey’s motorized swing and lifted the small boy from the seat.

“You want Joey to have a regular childhood. Trick or treating is what normal kids do, _Sam_.” Dean pushed Joey’s highchair up to the table, angling it at the corner between his and Sam’s seats. He sat down, opening the vacuum sealed lids on Joey’s jar of peas.

“You know, _Dean_ , you’re argument would hold more weight if Joey wasn’t five months old. He’s too young for trick or treating. I think this is really just a ploy for you to get candy.” Sam maneuvered Joey into his high chair and took his seat. Holding out a hand for Dean’s plate, he heaped a large slice of the layered pasta on it and passed it back.

“I know he’s too young to trick or treat, _Sam_. I’m talking about taking him to some of the neighbors to see him in his costume. What’s this really about?” Dean waved a spoonful of peas back and forth in front of Joey making airplane noises as the baby followed its path open-mouthed. Landing the plane, Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just-I-.” Sam laid his fork down and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

“Use your words there, college boy,” Dean smirked, chewing a bite of lasagna with a groan of appreciation.

“It’s just that our whole life was one giant Halloween and now we’re out, we’re free. It feels like we’re tempting fate. You know, poking the supernatural bear. We’re supposed to keep him safe from the things that want to kill him, not antagonize them.” Sam picked up Joey’s spoon and fed him another bite of peas. Smiling as the little boy rolled the pureed vegetables around in his mouth.

Dean’s fork hit his plate with a clatter, causing Sam and Joey to both jump at the loud noise. Between one blink and the next, Dean was crouched next to Sam on the opposite side of the chair from Joey. “Sam,” he said the name softly, the sarcastic undertone from earlier gone. His hand cupped Sam’s chin, turning the younger man’s face toward him. “I know that you want to protect him from everything, but you can’t. If he’s going to have that normal childhood you keep talking about, then you’ve got to let him do kid things. Besides, we both know that Halloween is harmless. Evil things don’t care about arbitrary dates. To them it’s just another day, no different than the one before or the one after. ”

Sam nodded, acknowledging the truth of Dean’s words, and ducked his head down to hide behind his bangs.

Dean dipped his head to catch his brother’s eye. “Come on. Joey’ll be the hit. Nobody will be able to resist him in his costume.”

A squeal pierced the room and both men’s heads snapped up, turning to face their son. The neglected feeling baby laughed and slapped his hand on the tray to his highchair, tickled at the discovery of such an effective attention getter.

“Was that you little man?” Sam chuckled in surprise.

“Were Daddy and DeeDee ignoring you? Huh?” Dean circled around the back of Sam’s chair to stand behind Joey and press a kiss to the crown of fine hair. Tickling the sensitive skin at the baby’s neck, Dean bent over so his head was next to the little boy’s. He flashed a sweet smile and batted ridiculously long lashes at Sam. “What do you say Daddy? Can we go out tomorrow night? Be the cutest little pumpkin this town has ever seen?”

Sam regarded his son and his lover, both looking at him with wide innocent expressions, and rolled his eyes. “It would be rude for him not to wear it after all the work Jenni put in to making it,” he muttered grudgingly.

“High five, Joey,” Dean crowed victoriously, lifting a chubby arm to slap a small palm against his own. Leaning close to Sam’s ear, breath causing the hair there to tickle, Dean whispered, “Wait til you see the costume I got for later that night, Sammy. I can promise you it’s not a pumpkin. I think Halloween will be your new favorite holiday.”

Sam’s mouth gaped open and Dean pressed a quick kiss to it before dropping into his chair. Smirking, he shoveled a large bite into his mouth and chewed happily.


End file.
